QuIdDiTcH & PaSaReLa
by Avellanita
Summary: Hermione es modelo, su jefe es gay, tiene problemas con la competencia y para colmo está su compañero de sueños, Ron Weasley.¡¡¡¡2º CAPÍTULO ARRIBA!
1. ReeNCueNTRo

QuIdDiTcH & PaSaReLa  
  
Capítulo 1.  
  
Dormía tan plácidamente que daba gusto verla. Muchas personas la envidiaban. Ella estaba acostumbrada: era la modelo más famosa y guapa del mundo mágico.  
  
Tenía fans a lo largo y ancho del globo.  
  
Era la imagen perfecta para el diseñador mago de ropa moderna. El más conocido y rico, Hugh Blond.  
  
Ella tenía 22 años y se llamaba Hermione Granger, aunque su nombre artístico fuese Minger.  
  
Pero sin saberlo, su sueño se vio alterado por una llamada de teléfono.  
  
-¡¡¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!¡¡¡RIIIIIIII...!!!  
  
-¡Me cago en...!- gritó una Hermione somnolienta pero enfadada. Echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera y rápidamente cogió el telefono.  
  
-¿Minger?  
  
-¿Hugh...?  
  
-Así me llamo. Necesito contarte...  
  
-Hugh, joder, sabes que a mi me gusta muy poco que me llames por teléfono y menos si es para contarme tus...¿Sabes acaso que hora es?  
  
-La verdad es que no... ^^  
  
-Bien, pues para tu información, son las cuatro menos cuarto de la madrugada, y desearía poder dormir un poco.  
  
-Está bien, te lo contaré por la mañana en el taller.  
  
-Adiós Hugh  
  
-Adiós nena.  
  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
PoR La MaÑaNa  
  
-No tenías que haber venido, Ginny.  
  
-Hermione, eres mi mejor amiga. Las amigas se visitan.  
  
-Sí, pero siempre eres tú la que lo hace.  
  
-Hoy hemos quedado Harry, Ron y yo en un café nuevo en el Callejón Diagon. Si quieres podrías venir.  
  
Ginny paró de limarle las uñas a Minger para mirar a Hugh, que leía una revista.  
  
-¡Hey, Hugh!  
  
-¿Ajá?- dijo este sin apartar la mirada de su publicación.  
  
-¿La dejas?  
  
Hermione miró suplicante a su jefe.  
  
-¿Y bien?- volvió a preguntar Ginny.  
  
-Tenemos mucho trabajo, Virginia. No sé si podré...  
  
-Sólo es por una tarde.  
  
-Por esta vez...-cedió Hugh  
  
Minger saltó de su silla para abrazar a Hugh.  
  
-¡Eres el mejor jefe del mundo!  
  
-Ya lo sabía ¬¬.  
  
-Y dime, Ginny, ¿qué sitio es ese?  
  
-No te preocupes por eso. Pasaré a recogerte a tu casa sobre las seis.  
  
Hermione volvió a sentarse en su silla, y Virginia siguió limándole las uñas. Cogió una revista y la hojeó.  
  
-¡Eh, mirad esto! "Parvati Patil y Victor Krum han decidido casarse. Tras dos años de relación, la pareja afirma que desean dar ese gran paso. Entre los invitados se encuentran..."¡Wooops! ¡Salimos los tres! "...la famosa Minger, Virginia Weasley y Hugh Blond, entre otros.  
  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
  
PoR lA tArDe  
  
Se paró ante la puerta, indecisa. Todavía no había visitado la gran mansión de su amiga y, comparada con su casa, era enorme. Llamó al timbre.  
  
¡¡¡¡DING DONG!!!!  
  
Ginny dio un salto por los aires del susto. Una sirvienta le abrió la puerta.  
  
-No concedemos entrevistas, ni fotos, ni queremos regalos...  
  
-Soy Ginny Weasley.  
  
-¡Ah! Disculpe señorita. Pase por aquí.  
  
La doncella dirigió a Ginny hacia una salita, no sin antes pasar por delante de la grandísima escalinata que había en el recibidor.  
  
-Puede esperar aquí si lo desea.  
  
-Muchas gracias.  
  
-¿Quiere algo de tomar, alguna bebida?¿ O que le diga algo a la señorita?  
  
-No, no, de verdad. Gracias de todas maneras.  
  
Apenas tuvo que esperar, aunque le hubiera gustado. Aquella sala estaba llema de fotografías. En un rincón de la habitación estaban todas las fotos de Hogwarts: del trío, suyas, del castillo, del lago, de Hagrid...  
  
-La señorita ya está lista.  
  
Ginny divisó a Hermione descolgando una pequeña chaqueta. Llevaba aún el pelo mojado. Vestía unos vaqueros y una camisa blanca de manga sisa.  
  
-¿Nos vamos ya?  
  
-Sí, rápido.  
  
Salieron de la casona y se montaron en el coche de Ginny. Arrancaron el coche, camino del café.  
  
-Me gusta tu casa. Es muy acogedora...-comentó Ginny.  
  
-Pues no sabes lo que me gustaría venderla. Una casa tan grande para una persona...a veces me siento muy sola.- le contestó Hermione con melancolía.  
  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
En El CaFé  
  
En la cafetería Dulces Brujas, Harry Potter y Ron Weasley descansaban recostados en un sofá.  
  
-¿Cuándo vendrá? Dijo que traería una sorpresa.  
  
-Eso es que nos quiere hacer sufrir.  
  
-Cuidadito con lo que dices de mi hermana, tío.  
  
En ese mismo instante, la puerta se abrió para dejar paso a Ginny y Hermione. Los dos chicos fruncieron el entrecejo intentando asociar el rostro de aquella "sorpresa". Finalmente...  
  
-¿Hermione?- inquirió Ron, dudoso.  
  
Ella asintió sonriendo y corrió a abrazarlos. Ellos hicieron lo mismo. Se dieron un abrazo, si es que un abrazo significa amasijo de piernas, cabezas y brazos. Herm se separó y bajó la mirada al suelo, triste.  
  
-Siento no haberos escrito ni haberme interesado por vosotros. El trabajo me tenía tan obsesionada. Luego me di cuenta de lo que había perdido. Y tuve miedo de que me rechazaseis.  
  
-Eso nunca jamás va a suceder.- le prometió Ron.  
  
-no te eches la culpa. Ron y yo tampoco nos veíamos mucho.- la consoló Harry.  
  
-Gra...- no pudo continuar porque los ojos ya estaban llorosos. Los dos amigos se dieron cuenta, y se fundieron con ella en otro abrazo.-¡Os quiero mucho!  
  
Una persona estaba sonriente en la puerta.  
  
Yo me tengo que ir. Me han llamado del trabajo y es una urgencia. Hasta otra a los tres.  
  
-Adiós, Gin.  
  
-Hasta mañana.  
  
-Adiós, cielo.  
  
Se quedaron en silencio mientras que la menor de los Weasleys salía del café. Pasaron varios segundos antes de que Hermione rompiese el hielo.  
  
-¿Trabajáis en Quidditch, no?- se sentó en el medio del sofá.  
  
-Yo estoy en el Puddlemere United. Soy buscador, y mi entrenador es Oliver Wood, ¿te acuerdas?  
  
-Sí, ese tan guapo que acabó el colegio cuando estábamos en tercero. Además lo he leído en varias revistas.  
  
-¿Tú leyendo revistas?- dijo Ron con una sonrisa sarcástica.  
  
-La verdad es que lo prefieron antes que aburrirme mirando cómo me peinan. ¿Tú en qué equipo estás?  
  
-En la selección de Inglaterra, guardián.  
  
-¡Ah! ¿Pero no eras pésimo jugando?  
  
-Eso no ha tenido gracia.  
  
-Tampoco lo de las revistas, mira por dónde.  
  
-¡Sí, pero eso no era para tanto!  
  
-¿ah, no? Mira, déjalo. Está claro que solo se puede hablar con Harry.  
  
-¡Eh! A mi no me metáis en vuestras estúpidas peleas.  
  
-Es la verdad, Harry. Le conozco desde los once años y cada vez las monta peores. Y siempre empieza él, qué casualidad...  
  
-¡Mentira!  
  
-¡No ni nada!  
  
-Cállate, ¿quieres?  
  
-¡Adiós!- Minger se dirigió hacia la salida.  
  
-¡No hay quien te aguante!¡Y eso que acabas de llegar!  
  
Hermione se detuvo en seco, y se volteó hacia su "amigo"  
  
-¿Ah, sí?- alargó la "i" peligrosamente. Miraba desafiante a Ron.  
  
-¿Cuánto te apuestas?- retó él sin quitar la mirada de los ojos de Minger.  
  
-Si Harry me aguanta una hora más, harás lo que yo diga.  
  
-¿Qué?- Ron pensó por unos segundos- O.K.  
  
Se dieron la mano en señal de cierre del pacto.  
  
-Si gano yo- comenzó Hermione con una sonrisa maliciosa- iremos a una discoteca. Se llama "La Araña". ¿La conoces?  
  
Ron palideció notablemante. Después les dio la espalda.  
  
-Joder, Weasley, no te tomes las cosas así-intervino Harry.  
  
-Déjalo, Harry. Sigamos hablando que me tienes que aguantar una horita.  
  
Y hablaron sobre lo que había sido de ellos después de su salida, de Hogwarts, de los profesores, de Voldemort, de los amigos etc.  
  
Sobre las siete y media, justo una hora después, llamaron a Hermione al Magimobile.  
  
-Soy Hugh. Necesito que vengas lo más rápido que puedas. Problemas.  
  
-Está bien, voy para allá.  
  
Colgó. Buscó a Ron con la mirada. Estaba cogiendo su chaqueta para irse. ¿Y Harry?  
  
-Está en el baño.- informó Ron como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento.  
  
-Vale. Oye, he ganado la apuesta.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Te espero el viernes a las diez. ¡Chao!- y sin dar tiempo a su amigo de reaccionar, se fue.  
  
Harry salió del baño.  
  
-¿Y cómo voy a hacer para saber su dirección?  
  
-Ginny la sabrá.  
  
-Joder, tío. Arañas... 


	2. Lo Que PaSó DeSpuéS

¡Buenas a todos ^^!Aquí vuelvo con este capítulo. Espero que no me peguéis por dejarlo así, en serio...  
  
Bueno, y antes de nada contesto los reviews, que me pusieron muy contenta (la mayoría).  
  
Lil Granger: ¡¡Gracias!! ¡Ya tienes la segunda parte! Besitos ;-)  
  
Cristalgirl: Me alegro de que te guste. A mi me gustan más que nada los fics en que salen de adultos...  
  
Kate: De sobra se sabe que hay gente a la que no le gustan mis fics. Bueno, en vez de criticarlo podrías sugerirme algo para reemplazarlo ^^U. He visto algunas contestaciones a tus reviews, y no siempre son así. De todas formas me alegro de que me lo hayas dicho porque así lo tengo en cuenta la próxima vez. 1 Beso.  
  
Shumara: ¡¡¡Hola mi niña!!! A ver si te gusta este capítulo, que te lo voy a dedicar ;-). Y ya sabes que también te toca continuar el tuyo. Hay que darse prisita xDDD.  
  
Nao: Aloha there. Has hecho que me ponga roja, jejeje. Y no redacto bien, si sólo tengo 12 años :$. ¡Espero tu review!  
  
Xeidiz: Pues en realidad al principio (cuando se me ocurrió la idea) tenía la vaga sensacióin de que eso de Hermi modelo...iba a resultar increíble. Pero luego pensé y me dije: "Bah, los slash tienen más fantasía y sin embargo a la gente les gusta...". Y he aquí el capítulo.  
  
Merodeadora_Chii: Lo que es acción, acción...no va a haber mucha. Pero bueno, espero que sea de tu agrado ;-).  
  
Y sin más dilaciones empiezo. Este capi va dedicado a Shumi (¡¡Wapa!!)  
  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
VieRNeS, 10 De La NoCHe.  
  
Ronald Weasley llegaba tarde a su "castigo".  
  
Minger esperaba (Kate, lo sigo poniendo...SORRY xDDD). Para hacer algo mientras, bebió un zumo de naranja natural, ya que Hugh les prohibía las bebidas gaseosas estilo "Coca-Cola" o "Fanta".  
  
Ron, por otro lado, estaba ya llegando a casa de Hermione. Ella no había dicho nada de ir arreglado o no, así que él se puso una camiseta y unos vaqueros.  
  
Hermione se miraba al espejo, intentando buscar por si algo le había salido mal. No, estaba con su minifalda a cuadros escocesa, una camisa blanca transparentosa de manga 3/3, sus botas negras y con la cadena de la suerte en una de ellas.  
  
La cadena consistía en una especie de calavera, enganchada a una hilera de plata, que se movía de un lado a otro. Se la regaló Hugh cuando entró a formar parte de su plantilla. En realidad, cada una de sus modelos tenía uno diferente.  
  
*/*/*/*  
  
Le daba corte entrar...pitó desde fuera, esperando una reacción. Su amiga salió casi de inmediato y le hizo una seña. Menos mal que al final no tuvo que salir del coche.  
  
Observó cómo ella se echaba al hombro una pequeña carterita roja. La vio caminando hacia el coche. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que llevaba la falda más corta que había visto nunca, y no pudo evitar posar los ojos en las piernas de su amiga.  
  
"Pero qué haces?Te estás convertiendo en un pervertido...aunque ella no está nada mal...¡ups!- pensó Ron.  
  
La chica se apresuró hasta llegar al descapotable...(Teniendo en cuenta que hay que saltar para meterse dentro porque NO tiene puertas...xDDD)  
  
-Tienes que saltar . Lo siento, no sabía que ibas a llegar tan...  
  
-Mira para el otro lado.  
  
-¿Te ayudo?  
  
-¡¡NO!!MIRA PARA EL OTRO LADO!!  
  
-Está bien.  
  
Hermione cogió impulso aguantándose la falda con una mano, y se sentó sin complicaciones.  
  
-¿Ya?-preguntó Ron.  
  
-Sí.  
  
-¿Para dónde hay que ir?  
  
-¿No te han llevado nunca a "The Spider"?(N/A:sorry, no se me ocurría otro nombre xDD)  
  
-Tú que crees ¬¬.  
  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
La escenita del coche se tuvo que repetir al llegar a la discoteca.  
  
Ésta tenía todas las paredes con arañas disecadas, algunas de mentira y otras de verdad.  
  
Ron, ante esto, cada vez iba aumentando su estado de descomposición.  
  
Muy difícilmente por el tumulto, lograron llegar a la barra y sentarse en un par de taburetes. La música estaba a todo volumen.  
  
-¿Te gusta?- Minger miraba sonriendo a Ron.  
  
-Mejor no te contesto ¬¬.  
  
-Hermione soltó una carcajada.  
  
-Ya verás. Al principio es un poco extraño, pero luego te acaba gustando...  
  
-Lo que tú digas...  
  
LA modelo divisó a su jefe entre la multitud. Cogió las bebidas (N/A: os recuerdo que no puede tomar bebidas gaseosas, pero nadie ha dicho que no pueda tomar alcohol...)y le dijo a Ron gritando:  
  
-¡Vamos a hablar con él!  
  
Ron asintió y la siguió. Algunas personas los detenían para pedirles autógrafos.  
  
Finalmente llegaron a la altura de Hugh y su nuevo acompañante. Herm le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hugh y atrajo a Ron (que seguía entre una cantidad de chicas causando locura entre ellas).  
  
-El es Ron Weasley. Ron, este es mi jefe.  
  
-Hola.-se saludaron ambos a la vez.  
  
-Y él es Rob. Es mi novio-presentó Blond.  
  
-Qué tal. Hugh me habla muy bien de ti.  
  
Rob vestía de manera algo hippy, y tenía el pelo castaño por debajo de los hombros.  
  
-¡Vaya, gracias! Bueno, Ron y yo nos vamos, ¿vale?  
  
Y entraron en la zona de baile. El chico estaba muy confundido.  
  
-¿Qué haces metiéndote aquí?  
  
Ella parpadeó.  
  
-¿Bailar, a lo mejor?  
  
-Ah...-Ron se quedó quieto, mirándola.  
  
-¿Te ocurre algo?  
  
-Yo so sé bailar tan...rápido.  
  
-¡Oh! Pues...fíjate en los demás.  
  
-Ajá.  
  
Ron echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Las parejas se "rozaban" demasiado, y algunas posturas hacían ver que se necesitaba un motel por allñi cerca o habrían catástrofes en medio de todos.  
  
-Pero...-empezó Ron- yo no puedo hacer eso.-concluyó sonrojándose.  
  
-¡Oh, vamos...!  
  
Alguien dio varios golpecitos en el hombro de Hermione. Ella se volvió para toparse con Hugh.  
  
-¡Hey! ¿Dónde está Rob?- preguntó la chica.  
  
-Ha ido al baño. ¿Bailas?  
  
-No puede- le contestó rápidamente el pelirrojo, hurgando en la conversación.- Está bailando conmigo.  
  
-¿Qué?¿No decías que....?  
  
-Olvídalo. Ahora vámonos.  
  
Hugh miraba a uno y a otro alternativamente, con expresión de desconcierto.  
  
-Esto...ven luego, ¿vale?- soltó Hermione mirando a Hugh.  
  
-Como quieras, cielín.  
  
Hermione comenzó a bailar moviendo las caderas. Ron estaba medio apartado, pero la gente cada vez se apretujaba más hasta que la distancia entre los dos amigos se vio reducida al mínimo. Un camarero pasó recogiendo vasos, y el pelirrojo y la modelo los dejaron en la bandeja del empleado.  
  
La música cada vez era más rápida, ellos bailaban más desenfrenadamente, y Ron no parecía querer separarse de ella. Sentirla tan cerca era una sensación reconfortante, como cuando se enamoró de ella en cuarto curso en Hogwarts...  
  
Una mano deslizándose por la cintura, la otra memorizando cada centímetro de la espalda de la castaña, y las piernas casi entrelazadas con las de ella se convirtieron en un sueño para el pelirrojo. Por su parte, Minger tampoco lo estaba pasando nada mal estando cerca de Ron, sintiendo el aroma de la colonia, notando sus brazos fuertes alrededor de su cuerpo...  
  
(N/A: ojo, que todavía siguen en el mismo sitio, no pensemos mal...)  
  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
Muy entrada la noche pisaron el suelo de la mansión de Hermione.  
  
-He pasado una noche fantástica.-agradeció la modelo.  
  
-Yo también- le replicó su amigo.  
  
-Bueno...-un silencio incómodo se adueñó del hecho.  
  
Hermione tanteó buscando un lugar donde apoyarse. A sus espaldas estaba la puerta principal, y se dejó casi caer. Ron estaba enfrente de su amiga, con una mano en la parte superior de la puerta.  
  
Los dos se miraban fijamente, sin apartar la conexión. El pelirrojo iba disminuyendo la distancia entre ellos.  
  
De repente, Hermione sonrió y dijo:  
  
-¿Qué pretendes?  
  
-Mmmm...no lo sé.  
  
Con una sonrisa pícara, la castaña preguntó:  
  
-¿Vas a besarme?  
  
-Bingo...  
  
Definitivamente, los labios ya estaban unidos y se movían a una gran velocidad . La chica pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello del Weasley, y este los deslizó por la cintura de su "amiga".  
  
Abrieron la puerta y...  
  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
Se despertó con una sensación de frío a través de toda su anatomía. No le preocupó demasiado, además, pensó Hermione, la ventana estaba abierta.  
  
Cerró los ojos de nuevo e intentó dormirse. Con el fresco que hacía era imposible.  
  
Iba a levantarse para cerrar la ventana, pero de repente se dio cuenta de que no había mal tiempo ni algún tipo de viento. Entonces se sonrojó en sobremanera al descubrir la desnudez de su figura.  
  
Aquello era muy raro. Ella nunca dormía en esas "condiciones".  
  
Ojeó la silla que estaba al lado de la cama, pero ninguna prenda reposaba encima. Toda la ropa estaba desperdigada por el suelo: el sujetador, el tanga, la camisa, las botas, los boxers...  
  
¿Boxers?  
  
¡¡¡Oh, no!!!  
  
Ron, discoteca, bingo, beso, habitación, cama, ropa...  
  
Con miedo, la modelo giró lentamente la cabeza, para hallar a unos cabellos rojos y una cara llena de pecas.  
  
E hizo lo que todo el mundo (o casi todo) haría al encontrarse en esa "pasada" tan comprometida sin saberlo: gritar.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
^o^ ^o^ ^o^  
  
Pongo 1 condición para continuar este fan-fiction (lo que implica que en el próximo capítulo contenga algo de lemmon y mucho humor ^^):  
  
-NECESITO TENER MÁS DE DIEZ REVIEWS EN ESTE CHAPTER!!!Y DEL PRIMER CAPÍTULO YA VAN OCHO!!!(que los tengo contados xDDD)  
  
¡¡¡Muchos besitos!!! 


	3. SiN CuiDaDo

We!!Ya stoy aquííííí!!!Jijiji, qué pesada soy ^^ Ants de nada, quería agradecer enormemente a tod@s los que dejaron review xq me hicisteis sentir muy feliz ¡¡¡¡SOIS L@S MEJORES!!!!  
  
Y contesto individualmente:  
  
Melania Weasley: Eres la más rápida del mundo!!! Nada más pasaron 5 minutos que colgué el capítulo y ya tenía tu review ^^ Bueno, lo que es lemmon lemmon...:$  
  
Frenetik: Mira, yo no he dicho en ningún momento nada de creerme una diosa escribiendo, sé que hay otros fics muchísimo mejor que el mío. Pero, entiéndeme, no pongo lo de los reviews por gusto, tengo mis razones...no soy tan avariciosa. A pesar de todo, me alegro de que te haya gustado...  
  
Nao: ¡Jo, pues muchas gracias ^^! ¡¡WoOo!! Me halagas ;-)  
  
Lil Granger: Bueno, lo que se dice pronto, pronto, no lo he seguido...pero he actualizado antes que la anterior vez ^^ ¡¡Exagerada xDDD!! Te lo dije por el msn, que no iba a hacer lemmon, en realidad...pero sí que hay escenas subidas de tono xDD Espero que te conectes pronto al messenger y hablemos. Siento haberos dejado el otro día así (¡¡maldito ordenador!!) :'- (  
  
Lipi Weasley: Menos mal, a algunas personas les ha sentado la profesión de Hermione como una patada en el culo xDD. ¡Hasta pronto!  
  
NABIKY POTTER 8: Ahora lo verás...  
  
Azazel-Black: ¡¡Hola!! Bueno, en realidad no tendría sentido contestarte ahora, si ya lo he hecho por e-mail ^^ Pero bueno, me encanta que leas mi fic, y sigue el tuyo, ¡plis! ¡Hasta que nos leamos en el msn!  
  
alSuvEr: ¡Sí, claro que anima! :P En realidad he leído varios tuyos, pero a mi ordenador le pasa una cosa rara cuando abro las ventanas del review y se queda pillado...solo me deja ponerlo a veces...¡¡Me encanta el de la Edad Media!! Aunque estoy un poco confusa con los personajes...  
  
crystalgirl: ¡¡Guay!! Si no escribo tan bien...(  
  
Merodeadora-Chii: ¡¡¡Holaaaaaaa!!! Me alegro mucho ^^ ¡Gracias! Oye, siento lo del otro día, de verdad, sorry (. Imagíname cuando mi hermano me dijo que el ordenador estaba roto...casi me pongo a llorar...por cierto, gracias por lo del otro día :-*  
  
mariag malfoy: xDD En realidad a mi tampoco me cuadra mucho. Cuando lo releo y veo "Minger", a veces me pregunto: ¿y quién es esta? XD Si me lío hasta yo...Espero que el fic siga igual que el comienzo...¡espero tu review!  
  
MIA: Aquí lo tienes (¡¡qué oportuna para el review ^^!!).  
  
Sue Takarai: No pasa ná! Sip, solo 12, pero este año ya cumplo trece...keda muy poco ^^ Aquí la continuación. Besos!  
  
Miina: Wuolaaaa!!!xDDD Estudiar es un asco, te comprendo xDD ¿Alocado? Pozí xDD fíjate que ni siquiera sé lo ke va a pasar!!! XDD es verdad, pobrecito Ron, pero ya verás ke a este no le despierta ni dios...O.o Weno, Gin se dedica a...no lo sé :S a ver si se me ocurre algo xDD Espero que te haya ido fenomenal en el exámen ^^ Hasta pronto!  
  
Vicki-mv-11: No problem, ahora te lo mando ;-) Ups! Weno, y también te agrego al messenger :P Talogo!  
  
Estoy muy nerviosa porque mañana ya se publica Harry Potter y La Órden del Fénix!! Aleluya!! *_* estaré en la librería a las 9:00 de la mañana!!  
  
Bueno, en realidad cuando lo he terminado ya han pasado 2 semanas de eso :S y no me gusta que Hermione se...bueno, no destripo por si acaso...  
  
Espero que os guste.... Read&Review ¡¡  
  
No podía ser verdad. Estaba soñando; sí, era una simple pesadilla...¿o debería decir sueño?  
  
El pelirrojo murmuraba palabras ininteligibles a la par que, con la almohada, se tapaba la cabeza. Todavía estaba dormido. La chica se quedó observándolo con sus ojos castaños.  
  
-Te comía –soltó de repente.  
  
Al instante se llevó una mano a la boca, ruborizada por ese comentario tan "indecente" que se le había escapado de un lugar llamado pensamiento.  
  
Después de varios segundos, arrancó a Ron la almohada. Éste refunfuñó y se incorporó lo suficiente como para estar sentado. Parecía que Ron se resistía a abrir los ojos. Hablaba solo.  
  
-No...despiertes que...el mejor sueño...mi vida- logró entender Hermione.  
  
-¿Perdón?  
  
-Que he tenido el mejor sueño de mi vida.-el chico se rascaba la cabeza mientras lo repetía.  
  
-¿Y qué has soñado...?¿Con quién?  
  
-Estabas desnuda conmigo en una cama muy grande....  
  
-¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ???!!!- definitivamente, Ron pestañeó y se encontró con el furibundo rostro de su acompañante que, casualmente, era la misma del sueño.  
  
¡¡¿¿SUEÑO??!!  
  
-Oh-oh...- atinó a decir el pelirrojo.  
  
-¡¡A mi no me vuelvas a hablar en tu vida, desgraciado asqueroso pervertido; ¡inmoral!; ¡Ronald Weasley, de ésta no sales!¡Te acordarás en el resto de tus días!  
  
-¡Estás sonriendo!- se defendió el chico.  
  
Hermione empezó a tirar hacia sí de la fina sábana que los cubría. Antes que lograra su cometido, Ron también estaba intentando hacerse con ella. Forcejeaban. No pasaron más de un minuto así. Entonces, la modelo asestó una patada en el punto débil, provocando que de Ron saliera un gemido y algunas lágrimas de dolor.  
  
-Así te quedas estéril- dijo Hermione satisfecha.  
  
Las orejas de Ron pasaron de su color habitual a un tono rojizo. La chica se asustó.  
  
-¿Q...qué te pasa?  
  
El joven agachó la cabeza . El plan que había trazado rápidamente en su mente iba viento en popa.  
  
-Acércate...¡vamos!-pensó.  
  
Y tal y como había imaginado, la morena se aproximó hasta quedar casi a treinta centímetros. Tomándola desprevenida, la agarró por los hombros y empujó su cuerpo hacia atrás, sentándose en las largas piernas.  
  
-¡Ah!- se quejó la modelo.  
  
-¡Jajajaja! ¡¡Ahora me voy a vengar!!-gritó Ron  
  
Comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Hermione por todo el cuerpo, mientras la pobrecilla intentaba desasirse de la carga de Ron en sus piernas. Estaba inmovilizada prácticamente. El pelirrojo seguía a lo suyo, pero paró al ver que su víctima parecía quedarse sin aire. Se levantó y se colocó a un lado, abanicándola con la mano. Ella estaba mareada y, al ver aquella cosa que se movía ante sus ojos, la apartó de un manotazo y se tumbó de costado.  
  
-¿Estás enfadada?- le susurró Ron en la oreja, haciéndola estremecer.  
  
-No- respondió ella vagamente- solo se me hace raro estar aquí contigo...- hizo una pequeña pausa y prosiguió- Fíjate: ayer te vi por primero vez desde....¡yo que sé cuánto tiempo! Y ahora estás aquí conmigo...tan cerca...  
  
Ron la interrumpió para soltar una carcajada.  
  
-A mi no me hace gracia –dijo ella malhumorada.  
  
-Eres igual que antes. Yo pensé que habías cambiado...  
  
-Que haya encontrado varias formas para divertirme aparte de la lectura no significa que mi carácter sea distinto.-interrumpió ella cortante.  
  
-Yo...de verdad....perdona...  
  
Hermione escuchó ruiditos a sus espaldas. Supuso que era Ron, seguramente, vistiéndose.  
  
Tras varios minutos sin cruzar una mísera palabra, el pelirrojo dijo:  
  
-Harry y yo hemos quedado esta noche. Si quieres venirte...  
  
La modelo suspiró y se acomodó las sábanas alrededor de su figura. Ron se acercó al lado de la cama de Hermione, pues tenía un zapato justo allí. Mientras, la otra se levantó...o al menos lo intentó. Al posar los pies en el suelo se dio cuenta de que Ron le había hecho polvo las piernas y se le doblaron las rodillas. Antes de que las hincase contra el suelo, el chico ya la tenía agarrada, cruzando uno de sus brazos desde su hombro hasta la cintura.  
  
Ambos se sonrojaron por la postura. Hermione se irguió como pudo, todavía con "esa cosa que le había impedido caer" aferrada al cuerpo. Quitó la mano de Ron delicadamente y se dio la vuelta, sin soltarla, para mirarlo.  
  
-Gracias- comentó cuando lo logró.  
  
"Me voy a tropezar con las mantas" pensó Hermione.  
  
-Me dejas pasar...  
  
Y tal como había predecido, se liaron pies con zapatos, zapatos con sábanas y se produjo la catástrofe. Ron también salió perjudicado: resbaló de espaldas y, si no llega a ser porque el lecho se encontraba detrás, se hubiera partido la cabeza.  
  
El resultado fue que la chica empujó a su amigo, tirándolo encima de la cama; a la vez, él enganchó uno se sus pies en la sábana; la sábana se deslizó del cuerpo de Hermione, dejándola tapada del tronco hacia abajo, y ésta, intentando cubrir sus intimidades, saltó a por la tela encima de Ron.  
  
-Ni se te ocurra mirar...-susurró muy lentamente.  
  
-Es...inevitable...  
  
¡¡¡PLAF!!!  
  
Una enorme marca había aparecido en el rostro del pelirrojo. Él gimió y cerró los ojos.  
  
-¡Así me gusta!- dijo Hermione, victoriosa.  
  
Pero justo en ese momento, cuando Hermione estaba cogiendo algo con lo que taparse, las pupilas negras de Ron volvieron a posarse en el cuerpo bien formado de la castaña. Ella se dio cuenta e hizo lo primero que se le vino en mente: besar al "pervertido" con objeto de que no la examinara más de lo normal...  
  
Ron recorría con las manos la espalda de su amiga...pero a ella tampoco parecía importarle ya. Realmente disfrutaba.  
  
* * * * *  
  
-¡¡Sííííííííí, desssayunoooooo!!- gritaba Ron mientras bajaba alocadamente por las escalinatas de la casa de Hermione.  
  
-¡¡Ten cuidado!!  
  
-¡¡No importa Hermi...!!  
  
¡PATAPLAF!  
  
Ron había caído rodando por las escaleras, dando volteretas. Tal y como predijo Hermione.  
  
-Ay...mi espalda...-dijo el pelirrojo gimiendo.  
  
La castaña bajó con una mano en los labios, preocupada.  
  
-Ron, cariño, ¿estás bien?  
  
-¡Augh! ¡No! Estoy perfectamente bien, solo que tengo cosquillitas...no te jode...¡ay!  
  
-No hace falta que te pongas tan borde...- le espetó Hermione.  
  
-Perdona, pero es que me duele muchísimo...  
  
-Vamos al salón y te tumbas en el sofá, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Ron asintió. Ella sacó la varita.  
  
-¡Mobilicorpus!- murmuró Hermione apuntándole.  
  
El cuerpo de Ron se elevó hasta quedar a un metro del suelo, y avanzó por el vestíbulo de la casa hasta el cómodo y amplio sillón de la sala. Allí descendió suavemente, pero lo suficiente perceptible para la espalda de Ron, quien soltó otro gemido.  
  
-Lo siento-se excusó la morena rápidamente-. No pretendía hacerte daño...  
  
-Ya lo sé...  
  
-Espérame aquí, enseguida vuelvo.- habló la chica. Desapareció dejando un olor fragante a mora. Regresó con un pote pequeño (una crema muggle), hielo y varias toallas secas.  
  
-He estado en San Mungo, preguntando si podían venir a verte. Desgraciadamente, les es imposible hasta por la tarde, de modo que haré algo para calmarte las punzadas.  
  
-¿Qué me harás?- preguntó él.  
  
Ella sonrió enigmáticamente y contestó:  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Jejeje, es pésimo, no me matéis :'( Bueno, podríais alegrarme el día con un reviewcito, que es capaz de hacer grandes cosas. Lo siento por haber tardado tanto *_*  
  
Review!! 


End file.
